The unlikely pair
by JILYlover28
Summary: Lily and James are a unlikely pair but as the world changes to more sinister will they realise that they are soulmates or lose each other for ever!JILY FANFICTION!
1. proluge

They were the most apposite as can be, He was tall with always messy raven black hair, hazel eyes constantly shining behind round thin glasses. She was short with straight frizz less red hair, and beautiful big green eyes. He was a quidditch player and she was a bookworm. He was never studied and was pulling pranks all the time and She continually had her nose in a book learning about something for school or getting mad a rule breakers (A.K.A the Marauders). But this is the story how the most unlikely pair became a couple.

The two had first met on the train ride to Hogwarts for their first year, both of them were excited for two different reasons. Lily was excited to have something as special as this to be in her life and James was excited to see the Quidditch field and cause mischief with his new best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew.

5 years had passed since that day and every single one of them included Lily hating every little bit of James and James chasing her all day long asking her the same question over and over and over again "Will you go out with me Evans?" As much to the displeasure of both of them James would get right back to asking her the next day after she said no to him every single time.

The majority of students (and some teachers also) thought that Potter only wanted Lily because he couldn't have her, but they were wrong James loved Lily so much that when she was talking to another guy all he wanted to do was walk over there and punch his facing in ( yes really did!). But James never did because he would get over his jealousy the same way every time by pranking Lily. James loved the way she looked when she was angry which was always a bonus point to escapading her.

Sirius never understood why his best mate was always fusing over Lily. He thought it was unhealthy the way she couldn't escape his mind or how all of his choices were based around her for example: "Hey James want to go down for breakfast" and he answers "No not yet I don't think Lily is down there". He had even on countless times set up dates for him but being the Lily loving guy he was turned the all down and persisted on talking about everything Lily (Ugh!).But he was like a brother to James and he had to be by his side all the time like James was to him.

Lily and James had many things in common like; their favourite treat from Honeydukes is both chocolate frogs, they both got O's in all of their exams except one, they both loved to hang out in the common room with their friends, etc. But hey also had many, many, many, things that weren't the same and the two of them seemed to know the list by heart and had based the hatred between the two (mostly Lily's hatred of James) upon that list.

Many of the two's closest friends knew that secretly deep, deep down both of them liked each other very much because between the glaring, snide remarks and arguments they were always playfully flirting. Even though Lily and James never noticed this their friends did (because it was truly hard not to!).


	2. The last day of vacation

_**PLEASE READ THIS! Hey guys sorry that I forgot this part in my first chapter but this is my first fan fiction so yeah. First of I would like to thank all the people out there who have written fan fics that I have followed you guys inspired me to write I would like to tell you guys that I might not update to often because school gets in the way some times and stuff but I will try my hardest even if nobody follows or favs (but please do) and for future notice please read these little author notes because sometimes they have valuable info concerning the story and of course this lucky time I get to tell you guys that I'm not the talented J.K. Rowling but just another person loving her books. But anyways on with the story! **_

Lily was getting out of bed on a sunny morning, she sighed it was the last day of summer break and she was so excited to be going back to Hogwarts for her 7th and final year. She loved everything about the school, the library, the classes, the teachers, the food, and of course her friends. There was only one thing wrong James Potter. James Potter was always following Lily around asking her out but Lily didn't like James she didn't like him at all. Unlike the rest of the girls at Hogwarts she didn't fall for his charm and she was proud of that. But no matter how many times she said no he would always get right back at it. One of the only things Lily liked about James is that he had so much confidence in himself, even though she would never admit it to anyone.

James was getting up at that very same moment thinking about his last year in his second home. He was getting dressed when he heard Sirius making breakfast downstairs. James quickly finished putting on socks and ran down the stairs into the kitchen to find a snoring Sirius in his cereal bowl.

"Typical" James thought to himself as he nudged his friend.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT IS THE MATTER IS SOMEONE HURT OR, OR, OR" Sirius started to scream before noticing that James was rolling around on the floor and laughing his head off.

"What is it James, why are you laughing, please tell me" he whined.

James thought this was all too funny but a confused Sirius started to get annoyed so James explained to Sirius how he fell asleep in his cereal bowl and almost drowned (Sirius didn't find the story as amusing as James did). Sirius had been living with the Potters since 5th year when his own family had kicked him out for being in Gryffindor, but Sirius was much happier living with the Potters then his own family they had really made him feel like he was loved. After clearing up the mess Sirius had made (he had knocked his cereal bowl to the ground) the two boys went outside to play some Quidditch.

Back at Lily house she had finally finished getting ready for the day and was headed down stairs to eat breakfast when Petunia (her sister) emerged from her bedroom across the hall. Petunia took one long good look at Lily before

"Freak!" she spat "Why can't you be normal like me"

Lily was so used to her sister treating her like this that she simply just shrugged and walked off, leaving Petunia glaring after her retreating figure. As she sat down with a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her she began to think about the looming war that approached with such speed that it scared her to even think about it. But she had to tell her parents eventually and just then they walked in.

"Good morning Lily" her mother said with a smile on her face

"How is my Lily this morning" her father questioned her with a loving look on his face.

It pained Lily to break their happy morning, in which she loved to spend family time, but she had to tell her parents soon and tomorrow she was leaving for her last year at Hogwarts and where anything could happen. Plus she didn't think her parents would much appreciate all this news about a war through a letter.

"well this might seem a lot to take in, in the morning, but I have to tell you something" she started "there is a lunatic whose name is Voldemort and he is some madman who goes around killing people because he thinks that muggles (nonmagic people) and muggleborn people are scum and that there should only be purebloods (people with only magical people as relatives) and you guys will be targets because I'm magical, so guys have to be careful when I'm gone" she finished with tears in her eyes.

Lily looked over to her parents with guilt and sadness etched upon her face. But both her parents wore no sign of sadness, grief or anything else she had expected, the only look on their face was confusion. Lily was very surprised at this and before thinking she blurted out.

"WHAT IS IT" then she realised she was screaming and took a deep breath before continuing "What I mean to say is why are you guys confused". Lily looked both her parents in the eyes with concern before they answered.

"We didn't understand a thing you said, honey dear" her mother told her.

"We haven't ever heard you say anything so fast in your life, are you ok" her father informed her.

Lily hadn't really realised how fast she was talking but then thinking back she was a little fast so she took a deep breath and resaid what she had stated earlier but slower. But as Lily told more and more her parents looks were worse and worse. They went from concerned, to, sad, to, worried and rested on terrified as Lily finished. She had been expecting these looks, because they were the same looks she had when she learned more and more about Voldemort. Her parents were speechless for a minute or two just taking in the information they had just received. It was her father who spook first.

"Why would be targets" her father asked as his voice trembled almost scared to hear the answer.

Lily thought about this for a second thinking the best way to put this and then after thinking for a minute she decided to go with the only way she could think of: the cold hard truth.

"Well that is because I don't want to join him" her parents smiled at this "and he doesn't like being turned down".

Both her parents looked at each nodded and then looked at their daughter.

"Ever since the day you got your letter to your school we have been so proud that you found some where just for you, and even if there might be some psychopath looney bird who is a nutcase" Lily had a smile on her face at her parents' choice of words "running around I know that you are smart enough to protect us"

Lily loved her parents so much and was really happy that they felt this way but a small twinge of guilt was bubbling inside her. She knew exactly why it was there, it was because if it wasn't for her magic Voldemort wouldn't know she and her family existed. But then her mind trailed to the speech her parents had given. They were right she might have brought magic and Voldemort into their lives but even without magic he could have come here and killed all of us and we wouldn't have been able to do anything. She really could protect them. And with that the twinge of guilt disappeared only to be replaced by hope.

_**Hey guys what do you think of the chapter? And sorry there was lots of sadness and stuff but I think that the talk about the war would have been very important for her to explain to her parents but yeah! Anyways I would really like to hear what you guys think about the story so far because then I shall know for the next chapter **_


	3. Train Ride

_**PLEASE READ! Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and I would love to hear what you think so review, review, review(or PM me doesn't matter ) sorry it's late but I do have a life and school.**_

CHAPTER3: THE TRAIN RIDE

James had woken up early for two reasons:

To get ready for the Hogwarts Express.

To prank Sirius one mare time before they left to Hogwarts.

He headed down the hall to the room of his best mate, and as quietly as he could he opened the door. James made his way to the bed where Sirius was sleeping. He calmly stretched out his hand and grabbed the corner of the sheets, with his wand in the other hand ready to hit Sirius with a spell that would turn his hair pink and make him grow big, huge ears.

It all happened at practically the same time, James had pulled away the covers only to discover that it was not Sirius under the covers, it was simply just a pile of pillows and before realising it James had fired his spell at the pillows not his best mate. But as James had fired the spell it had triggered something else which made a bucket that was hanging over the bed spill all over James. He was not happy but as Sirius jumped out of the closet beside the bed with an extensive smirk on his face, James couldn't help but let a little grin spread across his face.

James was now covered in a purple goop, so he walked over to Sirius, punched him in the shoulder and walked of to the bathroom to have a shower. He couldn't help but think how good Sirius's prank was, for the fact that he kept scrubbing and scrubbing but the purple colour wouldn`t come off. Before James had gotten to the bathroom the goop had made its way all over him so after he had given up on trying to get it off and climbed out of the shower he looked like a purple people eater (although he didn't know it because he was a pureblood).

Sirius and James had finally gotten ready for Hogwarts and headed out the door to apparrate. They had both arrived just outside Kings Cross Station 3 minutes before 11. They looked up to see the clock above, then looked back at each other and nodded. Both of them had started running as fast as they could through the crowed building to find platform 9 and three quarters. The two boys had just gotten through the wall as the bell sang to tell that it was 11 o'clock, they hurriedly got on the train and went searching for a compartment.

**LILY`S POV**

I had just sat down across from Marlene in our compartment when I heard the bell to say it was 11, when I saw Black and… and it looked like a purple person but then I recognised the messy jet black hair, Potter. Of course Potter was late that was so like him, to be late on to the train so everyone would notice.

I had been about to get up to get my book when Remus and peter had just came in through the doors.

"Can we sit here?" They asked

I was about to say no, because I knew that Potter and Black would come in here to sit with their friends. But before I could Marlene spoke up and allowed them to sit. They both sat down next to her, Remus pulled out a book, and like always Peter pulled something out to eat.

"Just fabulous" I thought to myself, "I was going to have to sit with marauders. But I will be able to escape to the prefect carriage soon because I'm the head girl (boy I loved say that), um… I wonder who the head boy is" I had just began to ponder upon this thought when Potter and Black had burst in the compartment, breathing heavily.

"There you guys are" Remus exclaimed.

"Ya we got to the station 3, minutes to 11" Sirius had said sitting on the seat closest to the door on the same side as Lily. Which left right beside Lily for Potter "Of course beside me" She thought almost groaning as he plunked down beside here with a massive smirk planted upon his face before saying.

"Hi, Lily how was your summer"

"Why do you care Potter" I snapped at him.

"He always cares my Lily-flower" Black filled in with a sing-song voice, as Potter sat there thinking of the right words to answer her question without getting mad.

All of them sat in silence for a while. Remus had given up on reading and had instead started talking about summer holidays with Sirius, Peter was still munching away at his food, and James was trying to make small talk with Lily as she caught up on what she had missed. After what seemed like hours but had only been a few minutes Lily stood up and made her way to the door before she was stopped by an arm tightly holding on to her shoulder, she slowly turned around and asked with a harsh tone.

"Would you please let go of my arm Potter"

"But I have to tell you something" James pleaded "I have been trying since after I bid you a good morning"

"Well don't get your wand in a knot over the fact that I don't like you and there for do not wish to talk with you" Lily replied with her voice dripping of impatience and hate.

"Fine then figure out yourself" James declared before he pushed past Lily and walked out of the compartment.

Lily felt guilt running through her and it made her think. "why do I feel so guilty this time, I have never felt bad for getting mad at Potter before". All of this baffled her on the way to the prefect carriage. But as she opened the door and found who was sitting there all her other thoughts were drove out of her mind.

Lily just stood there rooted on the spot right in the way of the door staring at the mop of messy black her on top of none other than the infamous James potter himself. James was talking to an excited Hufflepuff as she was there just staring at him unblinking unmoving. Lily quickly blushed and sat on the other side of the perfect carriage as the other perfects had tried to come through the door but couldn't because she was in the way, and it was also the very inconvenient time for James to look over at her.

The rest of the meeting had gone without anything else the slightest bit weird. James and Lily had both made inspiring speeches (and much to Lily's surprise his actually sounded as he wasn't making it up on the spot) and they had talked about rules with the new perfects and reminded the ones from last year to continue the good work. On the way back to their compartment James spoke up.

"Lily I really wanted to tell you I was Head Boy"

"No it's alright Potter" Lily responded before she realised what she had said; her Lily Evans was forgiving James Potter.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Lily Evans" James quickly questioned

"I don't know, I used to hate your guts so much that I practically barfed-

"Hey" James interrupted with a hurt expression.

"It was true" I quickly said before he interrupted again. "But now I can stand you, and I felt guilty for getting mad at you"

Lily didn't even realise that she was telling Potter all this, but in a way it felt just comforting. Just then Snape walked up.

"Hello Lily" He said.

"What do you want Snape" Lily snapped

"Umm.. I just wanted to ask if you could meet me in the Entrance Hall after supper" Snape stuttered

"Why, are you going to ask for forgiveness again" she spat "Because if you are then it's still NO"

"Just meet me" He finished before running away to his Slytherin friends.

"I don't think you should go" Potter advised

"Umm… no, I don't think so Potter I just admitted that I don't hate you so much I don't think that listening to you would do much improvement to get your fat head smaller" Lily answered a-matter-of-factly.

_**Well that's all for this chapter but I'm going to work on the next chapter as much as possible so it will be done soon. P.S. don't forget to review because it is hard to make a great fanfic if you don't know what other people think of it **_


End file.
